Electronic components including a hollow or cavity sealing structure for MEMS (Microelectromechanical System) devices may be subjected to face-down mounting on printed circuit boards via solder bumps and then resin sealed and packaged by transfer molding. The packaged component can be provided as an electronic device.
US Patent Application Publication No. US2014/284729A1 discloses a technology for manufacturing such an electronic component, according to which a sacrificial layer of organic material is formed on a substrate, a silicon oxide film is formed using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process to cover the sacrificial layer, and then the sacrificial layer is removed by ashing under an elevated temperature to form a cavity. US Patent Application Publication No. US2015/170997A1 discloses a technology according to which a sacrificial layer of organic material is similarly formed on a substrate, a silicon oxide film is formed to cover the sacrificial layer, and then the sacrificial layer is removed using a wet etching process via perforations provided through the silicon oxide film.